Pacific Waters
by miracleboi
Summary: Will now lives on the Southern Coast of NSW in Australia for the past 7 years after fleeing Salem to find himself but to also leave the drama behind after coming out as the father of Gabi's Baby. However it seems someone important has come to town and now wants some answers. Sonny is back and now we wonder, can Sonny & Will end up together?
1. Chapter 1

Looking out at the ocean, the swell starting to break across the rocks and the beach made Will feel somewhat peaceful. it had become a daily ritual to come down to the beach and catch a few waves since moving to Australia. This country always amazed him yet made him forget about the troubles he faced back home a million miles away.

He came to Australia not long after finding out he was going to become a father and Gabi's now ex, Nick, had forced him to go sign the rights over to his baby and Sonny no longer wanted anything to do with him, which he couldn't blame Sonny because he couldn't forgive himself. He hated himself.

After the same night as coming out as the father to the unborn child he decided he had to get away and it was even more imperative to him to leave Salem after the huge fight he had with his mother and father. So he packed what little belongings he could and ran away.

At first he ended up in Los Angeles which at first he liked and certainly stayed a few weeks to begin with but he soon came to realisation that he could not stay as his mother seemed to have followed him. So he booked a one way ticket to Sydney, leaving his credit card behind in the apartment he let and took the first flight out of LAX bound to Australia.

That was well over 7 years ago and how times had changed. He had heard through his Grandma Marlena that Gabi and Nick had gone their separate ways, with Gabi now getting help to raise his baby girl Arianna through Will's mother. Sonny had stayed somewhat briefly in Salem, due to the coffee house business he had started and from what he heard his second business, a nightclub also starting up and doing well. Of course the last he had heard from Grandma Marlena, was the Sonny had gone overseas to China, Korea, London and parts of Europe.

Hearing anything about Sonny always made Will feel bad for the way he treated him by keeping the secrecy surrounding Gabi being pregnant and him being the father. If only he could go back in time to fix this mistake, then maybe his life wouldn't so stuffed up.

But now he had to make it on his own, and that is what he was doing. He had a great job down at the local R.S.L Club as a bartender and occasional writer for the local paper, but it was enough to keep him occupied and out of trouble.

Riding each wave that came near him made him feel more relaxed and in touch with both himself and nature. It was hard to describe but it made him at peace with all the negativity that had come around him.

After heading shore he continued to look out to the ocean for a moment he thought to himself that maybe he should try and contact his mother to see how things are. Hell even maybe consider calling Lucas, his father just to hear his voice. But the thought went quickly out of his mind as he got up from sitting down on the sand and ran up to the beach house he had to get changed and ready for work down at the club.

Walking into the club, Will was greeted by one of his supervisors, Noah, who too had come from the USA to live down under with his partner, Luke, who was a full-time journalist for the local paper, whilst Noah worked part-time at the local TV station and club.

"Hey Noah, busy day so far?" Will asked as he went over to the other till to place his draw inside and get ready to help serve so Noah could get ready to go home

"Hey Will. Nah, just the old girls with the Bingo Rush. Though it may get busier later on this evening. I will be back in a couple of hours as Jake has yet again called in sick" Noah replied giving a sarcastic look to Will who didn't look pleased at what Noah had just said

"Again? Seriously Jake has had more sick days in the last 4 weeks than I have since starting here 4 years ago. What was his excuse this time?"

"Honestly, I don't know why management insist we keep him on but they do. Apparently he had come down with the flu or something and was vomiting blah, blah, blah" Noah said having a slightly chuckle in his voice.

"Gah, so its just me and you on then tonight?" Will asked Noah who quickly replied "yes" as he gathered his stuff to take to the cashiers room and his locker

"Ok well, you better head off then. Oh by the way, hows Luke going? Haven't seen him in a few weeks. We have to catch up for a barbecue"

Noah looked at Will and replied "Yeah he is a good. Busy with a huge story at the moment. Don't know the full details and don't think I do. And sure, would be awesome. You have the weekend off right?"

Will replied "Evening yes but I am working the early morning start at 6 am on Saturday, finish about 1pm"

"Awesome, come around to ours say about 5pm on Saturday and we will have a few drinks and a good old fashion BBQ!" Noah replied as he walked out around the bar with his till draw and belongings to the cashiers office and out to see Luke.

Will could hardly wait for the weekend, as he really needed some time with some good friends to cheer him up.

It was a relative quiet afternoon, until the bus run from Nowra, about half an hour away brought new tourists into the town.

Will was slightly run off his feet with people wanting to get some drinks into them before they headed off to their hotels in the town to either relax or get dolled up so they could hit the town tonight.

As he finished serving one of the regulars to the club, he turned to ask the short black haired, hazel eyes gentlemen standing next to Kevin, another regular and asked what he would like.

It didn't register at first, but this gentleman was certainly shocked to see him, but also angry and hurt as they replied "An explanation would be good for starters.

Will looked up and locked eye with this stranger as he whispered out his name quickly "Sonny"

The shock of this certainly apparent to them but to also other around and nearby.


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback

Seven years.

Seven years is all it took for Sonny to realise this his world as he knew it would be a complete mess. Actually a better term would be a right royal feck-up.

Arriving back in Salem after so long travelling around the world again to find and search his soul. To gain a better understanding of purpose. A soul-searching find to literally find himself.

Yet this was something that could, not actually wasn't able to be found because he knew deep down what he wanted. What he needed.

His William.

Yet strangely enough it would be something he could never seem to work out how to bridge the issues that faced them both. He still felt betrayed, defeated and made to feel like a little child who couldn't know the truth that stood right in front him because the man he thought he could trust, be open with was in fact keeping this dark and dirty secret behind his back.

How could he move on from there?

This is why he left Salem not long after he heard through the various gossip nannies and merchants that Will had skipped town. At first he was in shock and wanted ever so badly to go running after him, but what would that have accomplished for him?

So he ensured that the coffee house and club would be well looked after whilst he was away. At first he only intended to be away for 6 months, hell up to a year but but 7 years away. Something was obviously wrong.

Walking down the path to his parents house. Tears being held back and the gut wrenching feeling of despair being quelled right down in his stomach.

He opens the door with his key and walks in to the house. At first its seems that someone was there but after yelling out for his Mom or Dad, he realised he was alone again.

walking ever so slowly up the staircase to his room felt like he was still carrying this huge burden that was his backpack.

He opened the door and walked him, placed his belongings to one side and dropped down onto the bed looking directly up to the ceiling.

He wondered what or if Will had decided to come back home and as to whether or not he could in fact mend things with Will given that so much time had past. The toughest continued to whirl around his brain until he could take no more. As if jumping out of slumber, he got up, picked up his iPad and walked back down the stairs and out the door heading towards olde town.

The square certainly seemed to have changed since he was last here. The new trees had grown and the square had been given a new lease on life with new furniture, new shades of colours on the walls, planter boxes with artwork now taking centre stage in and around the square.

Sonny was certainly impressed and welcomed this new look as he slowly took his time heading firmly towards the coffee shop, taking in both the new sculptures and artworks that aligned the route.

Walking into the coffee shop, you could instantly see how busy it was and he turned towards the counter as he smiled and and waved to his new BFF who agreed to run the coffee shop whilst he was away, Abigail Horton.

Abigail turned and waved back as she squealed in excitement, rushing over to Sonny and bringing him into a huge hugg

"Oh my god your back! Finally I might be able to actually take some leave without having to clear t with the other minions" Abigail said as she dragged Sonny over to a table so she could hear all about his long, long travels.

"Its about time you showed up Mr. You had all of us worried sick. Your Mom and I were even considering sending out a huge search party, mainly army or navy mens in uniforms, cause who can resist a sailor in uniform I say" Abigail stated as she winked towards Sonny who just blushed a little at the statement

"Yeah sorry about that. I needed time to, well you know - Find myself" Sonny stated quoting in the air

"Well did you find yourself, or at least the hunky spunky guy you were after then hmmmm" Abigail continued

"Well not exactly, but I did realise that I had to come back and face whatever life will throw at me instead of running away from it thinking it won't come back and slap me in the face" Sonny sad looking down at his hands.

Abigail looked at Sonny and could tell he was still not over loosing what he thought was his one true love. His cousin, Will. If only there was a way she could help ease the pain if not try to help reconcile both these torn and sadden souls.

"Hey, the main thing is you're here now" Abigail stated trying to lighten the mood a little

"Yeah I suppose you're right" Sonny replied not really believe that him being there was the best thing, but he had to now try and keep his mind busy.

"So I guess there would be a huge backlog of paper work for me to catch up on?" Sonny asked, wanted to change the subject

"Um, all barring a few invoices, there really isn't much I think. But I guess you and I can go into the office to check things out. Mandy here can look after the counter as its quiet at the moment" Abigail said as she got up from her seat

Sonny nodded in reply as he and Abigail walked into the office to see what backlog of paper work was to be dealt with.

A few hours had passed and Sonny was still at the Cafe. He had only intended to only be in the office for at least an hour, but he ended up wanting to look back at all the financial paperwork to ensure nothing had been missed.

As the door was ajar on the office almost diagonal to the cafe floor, he heard a couple of voices he recognised immediately.

"I see you got my text?" Kate had stated to her guest she was expecting

"Yes, yes I did. Though it seemed more like a demand rather than an invite. Personally I think your manners and etiquette need some work based on that text alone"

The voice he recognised immediately as Marlena's, Will's other grandmother who was also the local counsellor and psychiatrist.

'_I wonder what those two could be up to_' Sonny thought to himself as he continued to listen in to their conversation

"So lets cut to the chase of why I asked you here" Kate said as Marlena quickly replied "Yes, yes lets because curiosity really isn't my forte, nor yours really"

Sonny could tell Kate wasn't happy at the last statement by Marlena, but she continued on with her questioning

"So, hows will going? I suspect you have heard from him recently?" Kate asked

'_Huh? Will hasn't come back to Salem yet? Whats going on?_' Sonny thought to himself. He really wanted to know how his Will was and to see if he could hear or at least know of his whereabouts

"Yes, Yes I have. He is doing great in the land of OZ. Though you would only know of it by its really name of course. Australia." Marlena stated, trying to gain the upper hand in their conversation.

'_He is in Australia? Wow, talk about distance. But why there? Why not come back?_' Sonny thought to himself as he continued to listen in.

"Well, what is he up to? Has he found anyone? How is his job going?" Kate demanded

"He is doing well and no, he hasn't found anyone and if he has, he will let us know in all good time. other than that he is doing well, working at the Jervis Bay Tribune and the local Club there" Marlena replied to Kate's answers

'_Why would he move to far away and not be here when he has his whole family, heck even his child. What the hell is going on?_' Sonny thought to himself. His toughest clouding his judgement but he knew then and there what he had to do.

Instantly looking up the next flights to Australia, he booked a one way ticket to Sydney with travel onwards down the south coast to Jervis Bay. Its time he find out if he can work things out with Will and get the answers he finally deserves.

Walking into the club and signing in, he walked through to the main bar after making some enquiries with the staff on where he could find William Horton, he was directed by staff to the main bar where he walked up ever so slowly.

He could see Will standing there serving customers and smiling, joking as if nothing had ever happened. As if he wasn't sad. Sad like he was given the pain and torture he went through.

Finally at the bar, he looked to will who asked him without blinking an eye lid nor looking straight at him what he would like, he gulped and replied "An explanation would be good for starters."

Will looked up and locked eye with this stranger as he whispered out his name quickly "Sonny"

The shock of this certainly apparent to them but to also other around and nearby.


	3. Chapter 3

_Finally at the bar, he looked to will who asked him without blinking an eye lid nor looking straight at him what he would like, he gulped and replied "An explanation would be good for starters."_

_Will looked up and locked eye with this stranger as he whispered out his name quickly "Sonny"_

_The shock of this certainly apparent to them but to also other around and nearby._

"Well. Am I going to get an explanation or are you just going to stand there looking at me as if I am a ghost?" Sonny stated holding his hands out whilst

"What do you want me to say Sonny? I mean this really isn't the place or time you know. I am at work at the moment" Will stated as he tried desperately not to show his overwhelming shock and happiness to see his Sonny right in front of him. The Sonny he left all those years ago back in Salem. Almost a lifetime ago.

"What a pathetic excuse. Yeah I know you're at work but we need to talk because I have questions and you certainly need to answer them. Surely you can take a break or something?" Sonny stated in a raised voice, prompting security to come over.

"Is everything ok here Will?" Casey asked

Will looked at Casey then back to Sonny as he replied "Yeah, just an old friend who has come to surprise me. Thats all"

"FRIEND?…is that all I am just a friend?" Sonny said yelling and disbelieving his ears., to the words that just came out of Will's mouth.

"Sir I am going to have to ask you to either tone your voice down and walk away from the bar area for 10 mins. If you haven't calmed down by then I will have to politely ask you to leave" Casey stated in a very stern and cold manner.

"Fine. I'll leave. Obviously it was a mistake coming here" Sonny said as he began to walk off, fuming at how cold Will was treating him.

"Sonny…..stop….Sonny please" Will began to say as he walked after him.

finally catching up outside the club, Will grabbed hold of one of Sonny's arms as he spun him around and stopped him dead in his tracks

"Sonny please just hear me out for the moment." Will said as he looked at Sonny who almost felt like punching him right in the face there and then.

"Look, I am sorry I acted that way. Its just me trying to keep my emotions at bay whilst at work" Will said as he continued "I am just shocked to see you here. I mean I need to know how….I mean who told you I was hear anyway?"

Sonny just continued to look at Will with the face of anger as he said through gritted teeth "Who cares who told me. It was a mistake coming down here all this way for nothing obviously"

Will was taken back a little, as he said "No, no it wasn't. I am just…Just trying to get my head around you are hear which is good because yes we need to talk, but I am at work at the moment and don't get off till the wee hours of the morning. Can I suggest we talk tomorrow? I have an RDO (rostered day off) and it might be best if we went down to the beach or the jetty here at the river?" Will asked, with his eyes pleading to Sonny's cold brown eyes

"What makes you think I even want to talk to you now after what you said in there?" Sonny asked Will. He needed to know where he stood in all of this at the very moment

"Look I am sorry. I just…now isn't the right time and…" just as Will tried to finish his sentence, he was interrupted by Sonny who was just tissed off at the way Will was handling the current situation.

"When is a good time Will? I mean I have flown over 14 hours to find you and when I do you just brush me off for feck sake"

"I know, I know and I am sorry and before you say anything let me finish ok?" Will stated as Sonny replied with a stunned silence on his face.

"Look, how about we talk tomorrow given that I have the day off and we can talk about everything then ok. Look, give me your phone and I will enter my new number in there ok?" Will asked as Sonny

Sonny, looking at Will, hesitantly handed over his phone as Will quickly typed in his number.

"There. So I will text you after my shift and let you know when we can talk about all this tomorrow ok" Will said as he

Will then just gave a Sonny quick smile before bolting back into the club, gathering his things and heading home.

_Why all of a sudden? Why come looking for me now? I mean its been what, 7 years? Fark! What am I going to do or how am I am going to explain this, everything to him when I can't even comprehend what I have done to date? Fark, Fark, Fark!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Why all of a sudden? Why come looking for me now? I mean its been what, 7 years? Fark! What am I going to do or how am I am going to explain this, everything to him when I can't even comprehend what I have done to date? Fark, Fark, Fark!_

_—_

_*knock, knock*_

_No answer_

_*knock, knock, knock*_

_No Answer_

_*Ding, dong, ding dong*_

'I'm coming, I'm coming' a distant voice could be heard as footsteps can now been somewhat heard coming from behind the door as a familiar voice muttered some comments before opening up the front door

_"__Who could it be at this time of the night. Fark, its too early for this shit! If its the farking dickhead down the road i'm going to loose it"_

Opening the door, Noah was instantly surprised to see Will standing at his front door at this time of the night

"Hey, it's you." Noah said standing in his robe trying desperately to tie the not in front so as not to expose his naked body underneath

"Um hey. Sorry. Bad timing. I'll come back in the morning man. Should have run of texted to see if you were still awake before come over. Sorry. I'll let you go" Will said as he slowly walked off the front verandah of Noah &amp; Will's house, which he used to share when he first came to town.

"Hey, Will no it's all good. You know we are here for you anytime. Just cranky because we've had the kid 4 doors down pranking at all hours and poor Luke hasn't had much sleep because it keeps little David and Charlie awake and poor Ebony goes to school half tired cause of the twins being awake all hours. actually surprised they didn't wake up right now" Noah said looking at Will and then upstairs to try and listen for any cries from the twins.

"Sorry dude. Honestly forgot that you may have just put the twins to sleep. How are they the little my munchkins?" Will asked as he was the godfather to the twins, David &amp; Charlie

Noah little out a little laugh as he moved to the side of door signalling Will to come in

"Huh! Your little godchildren are the naughty little munchkins. In their terrible two's. Anyway come in man, come in"

Upon closing the door and showing Will through to the kitchen where noise wouldn't generally travel up too up the stairs Noah asked Will what was bothering him

"So what's up Will. You look like you have seen a ghost or something. Nothing bad happen to you at the club tonight did it Will? I haven't heard from the police which is weird unless they called John instead again?"

Will, looking directly at Noah asked if he could have a coffee before going into his dilemma

"Noah man, before I go into it, I think we both need a coffee because this is a biggie and no nothing happened at the club, well besides me leaving early because of this situation"

Noah looked at Will who could tell it was something serious on his mind. Quickly turning the kettle on and preparing the coffee, he turned to Will who then began telling him the issue

"So basically its a case of the ex, my first and only one true love, true man came back and has tracked me down, thats what"

—

After an hour of explaining his story right from the beginning and at least a couple of coffee's later, Noah had been fully informed

"So what are you going to do?" Noah asked looking directly who at Will who he could tell was still somewhat confused, dazed and even looking quite pale in the face.

He too could understand what he was going through given his own issue in the beginning with his relationship with Luke and coming to terms with who he was, or at least thought he knew who he was until Luke turned his life upside down and for the better.

Will looked at Noah then back at his empty mug before replying "I honestly don't know. I mean I know I said I would met with him tomorrow, well later on today" Checking and pointing towards the clock

Will continued "but the issue is, what do I honestly tell him without upsetting him too much. I mean my head and emotions are all over the place and quite frankly i'm not sure I can honestly tell him how I truly feel and what I want given it has been so long"

Noah looked at Will and quickly grabbed his hands and placed them with Will's

"Will, your a good person. I think you need to tell him how you feel and tell him everything from the beginning like you have with me" Noah stated giving Will a small smile as he continued "I mean there is no easy way of telling him how you feel and don't get me wrong, there will be questions because of the length of time and you have to be prepared for him to want to resent you at first but I am sure if you both talk to each other and see if you can patch things up, I am sure it will be fine and work out in the end" Noah again stated with a small smile to Will who was looking at him shyly.

"However you also have to prepare yourself in case it's not fine and that he won't listen to anything you have to say. Either way you just have to go for it" Noah stated as he got up and took their mugs to dishwasher

Noah's words really began to sink in for Will who understood that he had to talk to Sonny regardless of the fact it had been quite a long period and quite a few kilometres away from where they first knew each other.

"I guess your right Noah and thanks for hearing me out" Will state as he got up off his seat and walked over to Noah to give him a hug

"No worries man, any time" Noah replied as he hugged Will before stating that Will should stay over the rest of the evening

"Anyway its late and we should both get some shut eye" Noah stated pointing to the clock that stated it was 3.30 am

"How about you stay here and crash on the couch or better yet, the spare room is there with a couple of your spare clothes in the wardrobe if you want to stay without rushing back home to change in the morning?" Noah stated to Will

Will was unsure if he should stay the night but decided on staying as he felt exhausted and wasn't sure he could drive for the rest of the night

"Yeah sure. I'll stay in the spare room. Thanks once again Noah" Will stated as he and Noah headed up the stairs before whispering a good night to each other.

Once in the bed room and stopped off down to his jockstrap and laid on the bed looking up at the ceiling wondering what tomorrow will bring for him with meeting Sonny.

He hoped all would go well if anything.


End file.
